Moon River
by FemmeFatale55
Summary: When moving to London to live with her mother and stepfather, Andy Brando did not expect anything extraordinary to happen. That is, until she met The Doctor.
1. When Andy Met the Doctor

A/N: Hello! This is my first story even though I've had an account for a long time. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Catherine Tate Show but I do own Andy, all other original characters and the plot.

* * *

When Andy Met the Doctor

I slid further down my seat as Lauren argued with the waiter, again. I watched as Ryan smothered his fries with more ketchup and licked my lips. The other customers were eyeing our table in disgust, while muttering under their breaths. I tried to give them an apologetic smile but it turned out more as a grimace. "Well shut up then," Lauren spat. The waitress walked away in a huff and Ryan let out a chuckle, ketchup dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Lauren, why does this always have to happen every time we go somewhere?" Lauren kissed her teeth at me, as she fixed her ponytail.

"Ain't my fault the stupid lady messed up my order, though."

"Forget it." If I slid, any further down my chair my butt would be on the floor.

"Did you see Ariana Grande perform last night on _Chatty Man_?" asked Liese.

"Did you see it, though?" Lauren replied as she chewed her burger.

"She is well fit," Ryan said.

"How is he well fit? She has the body of a 10-year-old." I finally sat up properly in my seat when I spoke and stole some of Ryan's ketchup-soaked French fries.

"Ain't it, though?! Ya know I don't really like her all that much, though. I think that innocent act she puts on is just a front, right? You know Miley Cyrus? You know Miley Cyrus, though? I think that soon she's gonna be taking her clothes off and twerking like Miley Cyrus and come through swinging like a wrecking ball. You know what I mean, though?"

"That's exactly what I think!" Two years of friendship with these three and people still wonder what we have in common. When I first moved to the U.K., I rarely spoke to anyone except my mother and stepfather. The first week of school, everyone kept asking me what life was like back in America. I got tired of it by the second day and gave one-word answers. Lauren asked me what part of America I was from and when I said Florida, she went on a crazy rant about the beaches, climate and Disneyworld that made my head spin. After she finished I gawked at her before laughing for the first time in months.

"Hey, whatcha laughing for?"

I chucked. "I'm sorry; it's just that, no one has made me laugh like that in a long time. You're funny."

"Innit, though? I should be a comedian. I'd have to give up my singing career, though."

Her abrasive attitude offset my soft-spoken personality. Soon she had me telling raunchy jokes, while I was one of the only people that could reel her in. With Liese and Ryan, we made a unique group that always had people talking. I got them to study and they brought me to house parties.

"We better get going though if we're gonna catch the movie." Lauren, Ryan and I silently agreed with Liese. We crammed that rest of our food into our mouths, paid, then ventured out onto the streets of London. Lauren and Liese were chattering beside me while Ryan bobbed his head in sync with the music blasting through his headphones. I weaved my small frame through the crowds, blocking them out. Gazing through a window shop, I came to a stop. Walking over to the store, I thought my mother would love the painting on display. She was really into space and travelling. The striking colors of the solar flares bouncing off the shields of the spaceship made for an impressive image. I heard Liese complaining behind me. I told them I'd meet them there and to buy my ticket for me if I'm late and I would pay them back later. They shrugged, walked off and I turned my attention back to the painting.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I swung my head to the side. A lanky man dressed in a tweed jacket, suspenders and a bowtie was smiling at me.

"Oh, yeah, it is. I was thinking of buying it for my mother."

"Really?" he questioned. His sharp gaze had me nervously toying with the ring on my finger.

"Oh yeah, she has this weird interest in space. Gets a foggy look in her eyes just thinking about it."

He nodded, fixing his jacket. "Do you happen to have to the time?"

"The time? Oh well it's…" I trailed off, pulling my phone out my pocket."…5:43."

"5:43? I must have overshot her. I meant to be here at noon. Ah, well can't do anything about it now, now can I?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, must be off. Thank you for the time and you be sure to get that painting." He wandered off before I could respond, sinking into the crowd.

Inside the store, I made a down payment on the painting with my credit card and bought a sun keychain before continuing on to the theater.

The painting did not cost that much, only 182 pounds. I finished paying it off a few days later. I would pick it up right before Christmas, which was not for another two months.

My mother had better love it.

I was again walking the streets of London when I almost got plowed over. "Sorry miss, got to run. I'm in a hurry!" I saw a familiar tweed jacket racing down the sidewalk. He was weird and rude.

Something glinted out the corner of my eye and I saw a grey, black, white, and rose-gold looking pen with a green stone at the top. I bet that bowtie wearing lunatic dropped it when he ran into me, I thought.

He was already out of sight by the time I noticed, so I pocketed it and made my way home.

After dinner, I took the pen out my jacket and examined it. It did not seem to have a cap or a twistable part. Concluding it was a laser pen, I fiddled with it trying to find the button to turn the laser on. The grey clamps around the green stone lifted while the stone glowed. The pen made a sort of whizzing sound.

Not really much of a laser, I thought. Pointing it at a wall, no green dot showed up. I pointed it at closer things like my nightstand, a book, and my alarm clock.

It turned off. My freaking alarm clock turned off. Plugging it out then back in did not help. Throwing the pen back in my jacket, I grabbed my alarm clock to get my stepfather to fix it before I went to bed.

He never fixed it. Let me correct myself, he could not fix it. I had to use my phone as an alarm, which was much better since I got to wake up to a song rather than buzzing sounds like a game show.

I nearly fell off my seat as the subway, or tube as they call it over here, came to a rough stop. Readjusting my glasses, I looked around at the other passengers. There was not that many on. Most had a seat, the others stood next to the poles with disgruntled expressions. One was tapping his leg noisily beside a burly man who looked like he wanted to inflict bodily damage to him any second. I felt my eyes widen as I realized the foot tapper was the same person who almost ran me over. He was still wearing that same tweed jacket. Did he own any others? I swiveled around in my seat, hoping he did not notice me staring at him. After sending a tweet about this mess, I played _Subway Surfers_ on my phone, wishing I could ride out of there like the character in the game. Someone cleared his or her throat in front of me. Looking up as the popo caught my character; I saw the tweed-jacket-bowtie-dude, again. His chin looked very prominent from my position.

He pointed to the seat I had my feet upon, "is that seat taken?"

Shaking my head, I removed my feet and he sat down next to me.

We sat in an awkward silence, taking several glances at one another. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something, but shut it quickly.

Building up the nerve, I finally said, "Are you stalking me?"

He did that mouth thing again.

"What? What? No! Stalking you, not at all."

"Yes, stalking me. I keep seeing you everywhere. This is the third time and I gotta say it's getting kinda creepy."

A pause. "Coincidence."

"Coincidence? I don't believe in coincidences."

"Me neither!" He grinned brightly, mimicking a child's smile.

"Then why did you?- Never mind, forget it." I sat back in my chair.

"What's your name?" I squinted at him.

"My name? Its name Andy. Well Alexandria, but don't call me that. Andy Brando."

"I like it. Andy Brando. Alexandria. Classic name. Do you by any chance have AB blood?"

"AB blood? I'm not sure. Never needed blood… What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Of What?"

"Well nothing really. And anything. Officially, I do have a doctorate from the Prydonian Academy. But I dabble in different fields, so I am a doctor of many things." Okay weirdo. Every time he talked, he made gestures with his hands. I mean I do that sometimes, but not as often and as crazily as he would.

He twirled one of my braids with his finger and said, "So Andy Brando, I don't tolerate many things. For example, I hate stupid people and people that don't have a lick of bravery in them. What about you?" He had no concept of personal space. I shifted in my seat, trying to create some space between us, but he leaned in closer.

"What about me?"

"Are you a broken record?"

I scrunched up my face. "A broken record?"

"There you go again. You might as well be a parrot." Did I mention how rude he was? I yanked my braid back and put it in a tight ponytail to prevent him from touching it again.

"Well can you blame me? With you talking and acting crazy like that, it's a wonder anyone can speak properly around you."

"I have that effect on people." Smacking his lips together he continued, "You seem like a smart girl, have you noticed anything strange being reported on the telly?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Strange as in some guy trying to eat another's heart but leaving with a lung instead?"

He balked slightly. Slightly. "No, no, no. Have they been reporting any mass disappearances? Come on Brando; use that clever brain of yours."

I thought back to the past two weeks. There was one afternoon, when busloads of people were reported missing. It was odd, even for London. A few other buses never came back from routes out in the country as well. But what did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah, I do remember hearing about some disappearances-"

"Brilliant! Now the tube has stopped on the way to a destination. What do you make of it?"

I was getting tired of all these questions. Why couldn't he just come out and say what he wanted to say? I hated it when people wasted my time.

"Listen, dude. There's nothing wrong with the train. They probably just stopped it because there's too many rats on the tracks or something. Like on that one episode of _Seinfeld_. This isn't a horror movie, so relax." I patted his hand in an effort to show some comfort.

He frowned and shook his head. "Maybe I was wrong about you being clever."

I reeled back, insulted. The nerve! Here I was trying to calm him down because clearly, he has a few screws loose and he calls me stupid.

"At least I have common sense, unlike you," I blurted out.

His frown deepened and disappointment shone in his eyes. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Okay, maybe that was a tad uncalled for. However, I had said worse. And he's a grown man for God's sake, he can take it.

Another awkward silence.

I continued playing _Subway Surfers _to kill time, while the Doctor kept moving in his seat.

The train jolted forward after a half-hour past. I sent the Doctor a smug smile. Crestfallen, he slumped back. But, I was not going to let him rain on my parade, and kept on smirking.

I wanted to get off the train fast. I could not stand another minute of it. I already decided to get off at the next stop and take a cab home. Therefore, when the train came to a stop, I got up and said to the Doctor, "who's the clever one now?" The doors opened and a wall of sound, sight and smell immediately hit me.

People cried, shook, and bled on the tiled floor before me. Officers were pointing their guns at a group of men with scarlet skin, bulky muscles, and canine teeth. Their eyes shone red and their bodies were etched over with black tribal markings. They growled at the officers who shuffled back in panic. Stacks of corpses were off to the side with only bones and clothing left. My stomach turned at the putrid smell. There were many ways to describe it. Like someone had pumped the shit out of hundreds of intestines and left it to rot in the sun. Like a skunk had crawled up someone's ass, died, then the person exploded and the skunk mist mixed with the lovely smell of day old shit. Like decaying meat, sour milk and bad eggs with a heaping pile of dog shit on top. Like you are in a room of fat guys who had binged on Taco Bell, threw up, then crapped atop the vomit. I swayed a bit at the foul scent and clamped my hands over my mouth before projectile vomiting, which then made me vomit again from the smell. My body shook and I tried observing the station to distract myself. I closed my eyes after noticing a green pus seep from a dying child's bite mark. A warm breath tickled my ear and the Doctor whispered, "me."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! I will be doing weekly updates. I already have the next chapter written, typed and edited. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me. Also, if there are any british words I should use instead when Andy is not the one talking or it's not her inner thoughts tell me and I'll change it. Until next week :)


	2. When Andy Met the Doctor Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Andy, all other original characters and the plot.

* * *

When Andy Met the Doctor Part 2

The Doctor bounced off the train over to an officer off to the side. I noticed one of the monsters leering at me I followed behind, not wanting to be alone. The officer also had the green pus running down his arm. I needed a gas mask.

"Hello there Officer… Shumway. Right, so, I'm the Chief Scientific Advisor of the Ministry of Defense. You can call me the Doctor," he added," oh and this is Andy Brando, my assistant." The Doctor flashed a wallet with a white blank card. I confusedly inspected it when Officer Shumway nodded. Did he actually believe him? The card was blank!

The Doctor winked at me.

Officer Shumway told us," it was the bloody weirdest thing. Out of nowhere, out walk those things on the tracks. One of my mates, Todd, bless his soul, walked over to 'em and started questioning 'em. Next thing you know, one takes a bite out of his face! Another finishes him off, and by the time I make my way over it takes a bite out of my arm! One of the other officers fired at 'em and I was able to get away. They spread out and started eating everybody. By the time, we were able to corner 'em, they had sealed off all the exits so we're trapped with 'em until someone on the outside gets help. But we're running out of bullets to hold 'em off and they don't kill 'em anyways, just injures 'em for a while then they heal. Bloody bastards." Shumway paused, hissing in pain as more pus poured out his wound. The smell made me feel faint.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold 'em off till help comes. The smell in here is making people delirious and the blood, suicidal. My arm is fucked up and they'll have to cut it off-" He stopped, hearing a gunshot go off. The monster groaned in pain and fell to the back of the pack." I might not make it out of here." Shumway finished.

"Well the good news is that I can promise to get you out of here. The bad is that you'll definitely be losing that arm. When the Vulture Demon bit you, that's what they are, Vulture Demons. He injected a poison, which is disintegrating the muscles and tissues in your arm. Makes it easier to bite and chew through."

I grimaced, he continued," now, they are easy to defeat. All we need is fire but a really big one," he gestured with his arms the size. "Unfortunately, I can't make one without the right tools but I may be able to reason with them. Get them to back down." I told you he was insane. I was right about the common sense thing." As for your arm, if only I had my sonic. I could analyze how much longer you'll have with it. And see how much longer it'll take before the poison spreads to the rest of your body, killing you."

"I can't feel my arm no more," Shumway whimpered.

"Oh, oh, oh, that is bad. We maybe have an hour and a half before it spreads and it's too late to save you. But it's hard to tell without my sonic. Lost it yesterday. Haven't found time to replace it yet-"

I cut him off. "What this?" I asked pulled the sonic out of my jacket.

"My sonic!" cried the Doctor.

He grabbed it from my hand, giving it a big kiss. Shumway and I exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"I thought it was a laser pen," I said.

"A laser pen?! No, no. This is a sonic screwdriver. It can do most anything. It is not a _laser pen_." He pointed it at Officer Shumway's right arm, the green stone glowing once again.

"Ah, like I said before, about an hour and a half till it's too late to save you. But I can guarantee you'll make it out of here alive. I'm the Doctor."

Turning to me he said, "Why didn't you return it earlier?"

I shrugged. " I was distracted by your abnormally large chin, the train breaking down, oh and 'Vulture Demons', who apparently like to eat people's faces off, like the guy on bath salts in Miami." I kissed my teeth, glancing at the Vulture Demons.

"My chin is not abnormally large," he whined.

Sharing another look with Shumway, I chucked.

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself."

After feeling his chin, the Doctor said, "Well let's get a move on. We've got a station full of people to save." Moving past me, he bounded over to the line of officers holding off the Vulture Demons.

Shumway shrugged with his good shoulder and followed him. Sighing, I went as well and caught up just as the Doctor was about to talk down the pack of Vulture Demons.

"Right, hello, I'm the Doctor. Now you have been eating these humans. Which is bad. You can't go around eating people's faces off! That's not very polite. Now, why don't you run off back to your planet and leave the poor humans alone. How bout it?"

Silence fell as everyone within hearing distance stared at the Doctor. Well, crazy people can be quite foolish. I thought he was supposed to talk them down, not talk down to them.

A Vulture Demon at the front lunged at the Doctor. An officer grabbed his jacket and pulled him behind the wall of officers as more shots fired.

Smacking him on the arm I yelled," I thought you were supposed to be helping not making things worse?!"

He smiled guilty. "Something like this always ends up happening. But I fix things. Eventually."

I blew a raspberry. I noticed the line of police eyes were watering and the stench of death assaulted me. The smell was coming from the pack of Vulture Demons. I backed away, pulling the Doctor with me.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe." I wheezed out. My eyes were watering like the officers. The smell did not seem to have an effect on the Doctor.

"There you go with the broken record thing again," the Doctor said.

"…Shut… up." It took a lot of effort to say that. The Doctor eyed me up and down. Taking my arm, he nodded at Shumway and dragged me over to a far off corner of the station.

"You weren't that affected when you first got over there," Shumway stated.

Placing my hands on my knees, I slid down the wall. "I think my fear was distracting me."

I breathed more deeply. My body was suffering from the lack of oxygen. The smell was not as prevalent over here, though. I watched as the Doctor paced back and forth. The sight was making me dizzy.

"Okay, we need a new plan. Obviously, they are not going to surrender and we are running out of resources to keep them contained. We need to make a fire. A really, really big, fire. Maybe we can burn something. "He looked wildly around the station.

"Making a fire won't do anything unless we can get them on there. And a fire will take too long to kill them. No, no, we need something more powerful." He rubbed his hands together and shifted on the balls of his feet.

"May I make a suggestion?" I piped up after a moment of silence.

Grabbing the Doctor's outstretched hand; I stood up but wobbled a bit.

"You have a plan?" Shumway asked.

"Depends; does anyone in here have any hairspray, nail polish remover, gum, a cigarette, a lighter, and a giant trash can?"

Looking between the two men, I watched their faces change from curious to bemusement.

"Uh, yeah here's a light and fag. And I'm sure one of the ladies has… hairspray and nail polish remover. But what is this going to do?" Shumway pulled out the said items and handed them over.

"It'll create a big explosion. But listen; I need you to get the Vulture Demons on the tracks and everybody as far away as possible. Do you think you can get the other officers to use all their bullets to get them there?"

"I'm sure I could. But that leaves us defenseless." Shumway's arm hung limply by his side; more pus was seeping out. My eye twitched at the smell.

"Don't worry about that. If my plan works, they'll be dead and you'll be on your way to a hospital."

The Doctor nodded in excitement. "I see where this is going; you clever, clever, girl you. I was wrong about you before. You are brilliant." He cradled my cheeks in his hands. I took them off my face and put them on his cheeks.

"Don't say that just yet. I could end up killing us all."

He waged a finger at me. "No, no. This will be cool, your greatest achievement thus far. You get to say you saved a station full of people." He grinned and winked.

I smiled back. "Well I'm sure you've done better. But we need to act fast. Doctor, can you get around and ask if anyone has nail polish remover and hairspray? I have gum. While you're at it get everyone as far away from the tracks as possible. Shumway, go tell the other officers the plan. I'll tell you when to give them the cue to start."

Simultaneously, they went off to do their separate duties. I pulled out a piece of gum and chumped on it loudly.

Five minutes later, I was pouring the nail polish remover in the trashcan along with the hairspray. I smoked the cigarette a bit after sticking the gum to the inside of the trashcan. I nodded at Shumway, who gave a whistle to the line of officers. They made a tight circle around the Vulture Demons and started firing at them. Slowly, they led them to the train tracks. The Vulture Demons fell back onto the track, next to the subway train we had gotten off. Sticking the lit cigarette on the gum, I backed away. The Doctor squeezed my shoulder then lifted the trashcan above his head.

"Get ready boys, I'm about to blow you away."

He couldn't be cornier if he tried. The Doctor tossed the trash can onto the Vulture Demons, and then sprinted over to Shumway and me.

My makeshift hairspray bomb went off in a ball of flames. The tongues licked the train and blew off the very front. The blast shook the entire station, sending some people to their knees. The stench of death shot up into the air, it mixed with the smoke and choked the air. It was hardly breathable for a few minutes.

After the smoke cleared, people made their way over to the ledge, to check if they were truly dead or not. A pile of ash was all that was left of them.

"Ring-a-round the rosie-"

The Doctor continued, "A pocket full of posies-"

"Ashes! Ashes!"

We smirked at each other as we said the last line together. "They all fell down!"

Laughing, he said, "normally, I don't celebrate the demise of my current advisories with a nursery rhyme but today I will an exception for a one Miss Andy Brando."

The Doctor kissed my forehead then clapped his hands together. "Right, then someone should clean all that up. I can't, I've got important scientific advisory things to do. Bye-bye Officer Shumway. Get that arm fixed up quick, will ya?" He furiously shook Shumway's good hand.

"And you, Andy Brando, I will see you soon."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Waving good-bye, he went off to who knows where after he blew open the exit doors with his sonic screwdriver.

Wait a second! He could have opened those doors a long time ago. I could have been home by now. That son of a-

"He could have opened those doors before, couldn't he?" Shumway questioned, cutting me off mid-thought.

"Duh."

"Hey, where did you learn to make that bomb?"

"_Burn Notice_," I deadpanned.

An hour later, Shumway was in surgery, along with other civilians who were injured by the Vulture Demons. One of the officers made sure my name was kept out of the press. My parents knew I was there, but no one outside those present knew of my involvement in the incident. My parents made me take the bus and or a cab wherever I needed to go now. Their paranoia was resilient.

Two weeks later, while walking home I spotted a blue police box on the corner of the street. Standing next to it with his arms folded was the Doctor. He smiled when he finally noticed, right when I was about to turn around and walk the other way.

"Andy Brando, lovely day isn't it?"

"Doctor? What are you doing here?" I fixed him with a suspicious look.

"I told you I would be seeing you again soon; came to keep my promise. I didn't overshoot her again did I?" He looked at the police box.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um, I'm not sure what you mean by tha- "He cut me off.

"How long has it been since you've last seen me?"

"Oh, uh about two weeks," I shrugged.

"Brilliant! I actually got it right this time. Now, would you like to join me inside my blue box? I want to show you something."

I hope he does not want to show me what I think he wants to show me.

Deciding that I could take him if he tried anything I replied, "Isn't it gonna be a little cramped?"

"Nah. You'll find that it is very roomy." He winked.

I think he has eye problems.

"Fine, but you go first."

Flashing me a giant smile, he opened the door and went inside. Peeking in, I let out a gasp.

"Told you."

I goggled, walking inside. It looked like in a huge control room with three levels; at least I think it was a control room with a hexagonal console in the middle. It reminded me of a teched out Home Underground.

"Do you like it? It used to be neony but I changed it back a while ago. Never really liked the new design." He snapped his fingers and the door closed.

"It's… spacious… bigger on the inside… what is this place?"

I crept over to the console and touched the buttons. The Doctor watched me closely.

"It's the TARDIS."

"What? Is that even a proper word?"

"TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's a time machine; and a spaceship; a time machine and a spaceship. Isn't she beautiful?"

I nodded. "Gorgeous. A time machine? Is that why you've got the same clothes on? You've been jumping through time wearing the same clothes. Compared to our first meeting from three weeks ago, it must be the same day for you."

I placed my hand on my hip and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I've been busy. Tracking down Vulture Demons takes a lot of time, you know. You're taking this better than most."

"I'm holding it in. I might have a panic attack soon. Speaking of Vulture Demons,' I pointed a finger at him, "you said that there were disappearances, meaning that they would have been doing everything in secret. Why did they take over an entire subway station? "

"I suppose they got tired of only eating small amounts of people's faces off and decided to go for a bigger meal. Good plan; I would have done the same if I was them."

"And what's up with that paper you showed Shumway? It was blank but he believed you anyway when you said you were a Scientific Advisor for the Ministry of Defense."

He stopped fiddling with his bowtie. "What? It was blank? Oh that can't be right."

Pulling it out his jacket pocket, he flashed it at me.

"No, still blank. I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that."

Shoving it inside his jacket he said, "No no no, it's not. Do you know what this means?"

The Doctor turned on his heels and bounced about the room. He did not wait for me to answer.

"It means, Andy Brando that you are on the same level as Shakespeare."

"What? I barely passed geometry and chemistry. I'm nowhere near Shakespeare."

"You're right." I blinked.

"Not yet at least, you have untapped potential. If you continue to use that clever mind of yours to, I don't know, solve mysteries and just being in my presence, you'll eventually get there."

The Doctor leaned forward and knocked his fist lightly against my skull. I swiped at him, slapping him on the cheek.

"What are you? And why am I here? There's no mysteries to be solved in here but how your ego ever got that big." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That hurt," he rubbed his cheek. "I'm a Time Lord-"

"Time Lord? That ego of yours has gotten bigger already."

"-Yes, yes, Time Lord. I have two hearts and a spaceship, that good enough for you? As for why you're here, my last travel companion Clara, said she needed a holiday from me-"

"I can see why," I interrupted.

Ignoring my comment he went on"-and ever since I've been shopping for a new one. And you, you clever cheeky girl, are perfect."

"Glad to know I'm just the replacement." I picked at my nails and rolled my eyes.

"There's that cheek I love." I fought off a smile.

"Let's say I do decide to travel with you, where would I sleep? Are there any bedrooms through that hallway?" I pointed to it.

"The TARDIS is infinite. You could have your own wing if you want. All built around your wants and needs."

That sounds tempting. He makes good proposal. I might be giving in here.

"Do I get my own key?"

The Doctors face lit up. "Oh! Yes, yes of course. But before we finalize anything, how old are you?" His expression was serious for once.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why? Well, my new rule is that I only travel with adults. That's why. Too much danger for minors and I don't want to deal with parents."

"Well it just so happened that I'm 18. I took a gap year so I'm a year behind than I'm supposed to be."

Okay, so I lied. But he would have never let me go if I told him the truth. A little white lie won't hurt anyone.

"Perfect! Since you are new to traveling through all of space and time, where would you like to go first?" He asked a permanent grin on his face.

Thank the Lord, he believed me.

I tapped my chin, thinking. "Anywhere through time and space? Take me to a planet outside this galaxy. Somewhere you've never been. In the future," I added.

The Doctor's grin got bigger, if possible. "I knew I'd have fun with you. Most want to stay on earth."

He jumped all around the console, pushing buttons and flipping switches. I carefully observed everything. He turned to me.

"Right, Andy Brando. You better hold on," he placed his hand on a lever. I grabbed onto a bar.

"Ready. Set," he pulled down the lever.

"GERONIMO!"

* * *

Well we're officially done with the meeting or meetings. The next two chapters will be a two-parter as well but different names. Oh and just to clear up when the story takes place- it's after the events of The Time of the Doctor. Clara has left as stated, and the Doctor has been on his own for a few months. For Andy it's October 2013 and the Doctor is still in his eleventh body (technically 12 but whatever). He still has his new regeneration cycle but never regenerated just reversed his physical age back to right before the Christmas special. I hope that made sense lol. Until next week!


	3. Jungle Fever

I know it's been two weeks but I had a hard time finding time to write, type and edit it. It's a filler so don't get too excited. The real action is being saved for next week. P.S. there is some heavy foreshadowing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Andy, all other original characters and the plot.

* * *

Jungle Fever

The TARDIS shuddered and groaned out a noise. I let go of the bar once I felt the ship stop moving. It was somewhat anti-climactic; I expected it to move like an airplane taking off, but at least my ears did not pop. Walking back over to the Doctor I said, "have we arrived at our destination or are you still picking?" A screen appeared and the Doctor swiped across it, looking at various planets. All right so he is choosing.

"Doctor?" I waited until he looked away from the screen with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Andy?" He asked patiently.

"How long are we gonna stay here? I know this is a time machine and all, so you can get me back before dinner, but I can't get my uniform dirty. I mean, unless you have a washer and dryer?"

The Doctor looked at me as if he could not believe was I had said. Shaking his head he said," I don't know where it is. But I do know where the wardrobe is." He turned me around and pushed me towards a staircase.

"Go up those stairs, take a left and keep going straight until you see a red door. Should be the tenth on the right. Pick anything you want. Hopefully it hasn't moved since I last went in there. We'll be ready to explore once you get back." He turned back to the screen without another word.

I followed his instructions and made my way to the wardrobe. It looked more like a department store than a walk-in-closet. I shuffled through the clothing and quickly picked an outfit, still stunned by the sheer size of the place.

When I got back to the Doctor, he was still staring at the screen. I cleared my throat.

The Doctor's ears perked up. "Oh, done already? That was quick." I walked over and peered at the screen. I saw the word 'reptilian' and shook my head at him, frowning in disgust. The Doctor flicked to the next one.

"Doctor, how many people have traveled with you besides Clara?"

The Doctor eyed my face for a moment before saying, "a lot, why?"

"Nothing, it's just I found more dresses than bowties in the wardrobe." I answered with a tug at his bowtie.

"I'll admit I've traveled with more females than males. Can't have too much testosterone in here at one time. Why, jealous?"

The Doctor smirked at me. I gave him a blank stare in return.

"Not even. But it does beg the question of your age. You can't be more than thirty and it looks like you've traveled with over a hundred people already."

He sighed heavily. His eyes suddenly looked ancient and lost their childlike twinkle.

"I'm over 1,500 years old, or 1,800. I've lost count, to be quite honest."

"Jesus Christ. You're old as hell!"

He shook his head. "I've known beings that have lived far longer than that. I just hope I age better than he did."

"You look good for your age. You must have a good moisturizer." I said playfully.

"Nah, I've just had more than one body." He saw the look on my face and said, "Maybe I'll tell you about it soon."

He diverted his attention back to the screen, signaling the end of the conversation. But I was not done just yet.

"Where are you from?"

He paused." Gallifrey."

"Where's that?"

"Far."

"Oh. Can we go there-?"

"No," he replied abruptly.

"Why not?"

He gave me an annoyed look and I smiled innocently.

"Because it's not there anymore," he spat.

My smile faded and I shuffled my feet awkwardly, avoiding his gaze. "Oh. That's sad."

"Yeah. Well enough of that. I've found the perfect planet for us to explore. Mind you, it took a bit of time."

The Doctor messed around with the controls then pulled a lever. The TARDIS made that funny noise again. He ran down the stairs, pulling me with him to the doors. He opened one and said, "Andy, welcome to Ferrum Gerit."

I looked around, astounded. The streets and buildings were chromed out, and shone brightly under the blue sun. It kinda reminded me of that one episode of _SpongeBob Squarepants_. People strolled through the streets with fluffy umbrellas, dressed very posh-like. Their skin had a blue tint and their hair was bright, neon colors. Over the tops of a few skyscrapers I spotted a vast jungle. It seemed that the jungle surrounded the entire city. I wondered what the other cities were like and if they were as impressive as this one. People gawked at us as we rambled through the streets. Some gave us looks of bewilderment while others looked as if they recognized us from somewhere.

It seemed as though we had walked half the city when the Doctor spotted a Research Center. Inside, the secretary informed us about a tour of the jungle surrounding the city. Apparently the entire planet was covered in it except the city. It cost 10,000 pounds apiece and she muttered under her breath that we probably would not be able to afford it. We ignored her and checked the calendar with the upcoming dates. The next one was not for another two weeks. The Doctor left me to fill out the signup forms while he went to the ATM. I had to make up fake information for the Doctor. He came back with 20,000 pounds in cash and slammed them on the counter for the secretary to sort out while the tour coordinator came out to tell us what we had to bring and wear. She told us we had to wear camouflage to help blend into the surroundings. It was required of everyone. I didn't see what camouflage was going to do for them because of their skin and hair. There was a store across town that sold only camouflage but the Doctor said we could get our outfits from the TARDIS' wardrobe. I bet he had a camouflage suit and matching tie.

We jumped forward two weeks and were at the Research Center waiting for the rest of the group. We got there one hour early because the Doctor wanted to talk to the scientists and expedition leaders about the jungle before everyone else arrived. They explained that even though the wild life was tolerant, we must not wander off because we could get lost in the vast length of the jungle. They gave us a quick run of the rules, regulations, the sights, and creatures we could expect to see. The other members started trickling in.

There were about 30 of us altogether. Most were posh families dressed in silk camouflage which was freaking ridiculous. One woman even brought her three-eyed pink pug along. It was barking and biting at people. The woman's husband had to restrain it. I hoped it would be eaten by something.

A friendly couple came over and chatted us up. They were middle class and had saved up for months to go on the expedition. Both had gone as children with their families but had not gone back in 30 years and wanted to go for their 15-year anniversary. They were a nice break from the other stuffy inhabitants. They simply laughed and said that most of the people were wealthy business owners from all over the galaxy who resided there. Only a small amount of middle class lived on Ferrum Gerit, the others lived on neighboring planets. During our discussion a fellow went up to the Doctor, interrupting us.

"I apologize for intruding on your conversation but sir; I recognized you from long ago. You probably do not remember me, it has been so many years but I wanted to come over and say thank you once again. The Doctor was it?"

The man looked to be in his fifties with a receding hairline and a long mustache. He strongly resembled Teddy Roosevelt.

The Doctor had a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember ever meeting you." the Doctor said.

"Are you sure? It was about 20 years ago. You saved my planet from destruction along with that young woman you were with."

"I save a lot of planets from destruction. And with many young women. Tell me, did you look different back then?" the Doctor eyed his protruding stomach.

"Not by much. Gained a little weight and lost some hair but nothing too drastic. Maybe… maybe it has not happened to you yet. Yes of course you are a time traveler; a Time Lord. Well good sir, I am Perker Simmons, pleased to meet you."

They shook hands. The Doctor gestured to me.

"This is Andy Brando. This is her first trip out in the universe. How ya doing Andy?"

"Good so far Doctor. Hello Mr. Simmons, nice to meet you." I held out my hand to shake but Mr. Simmons was too busy inspecting my face. He took my hand after a beat.

"Why, you look so different. Hardly recognized you young lady," he said it more to himself, "lovely to meet you Miss Brando." He lingered on the handshake and I hesitantly pulled my hand from him, giving him a small smile.

"Just Andy is fine."

"Then I insist on you calling me Perker, Miss Andy."

"Alright Perk-"

A young boy cut me off. He was a tiny little thing with an adorable disposition. "You're Andy Brando?"

I blinked. "Yes sir."

"But you don't look like her."

I crouched down to level. "What does she look like?"

"Older. Taller. And other things."

"Other things, well I doubt I'll grow anymore so you must mean another Andy Brando. It's not an uncommon name. Maybe the Doctor here has met another one." I pointed to the Doctor. He looked at him then back at me.

"I know him, everyone does. He's the goofy Doctor."

"Goofy? When did they start calling me that?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Doctor, Andy, this is Johnny Cassio. He's our godson," Miranda announced.

"Nice to meet you Johnny," the Doctor and I said in sync.

Miranda and her husband, Marty, explained that they were keeping an eye on Johnny as a favor to his parents. His parents could not afford to go with him but needed to send him. He was in a special botany program that required him to go on the expedition. I was surprised he was old enough to be in the program. They revealed that he was eleven-years-old but had a condition that made him physically develop later than his peers.

At that point, I had only met a handful of friendly aliens so I stuck close to my little group as we loaded into the trucks with our bags in our laps.

The expedition would last a few days; it varied each trip depending on the members. We rode through the crowds until we came to a magnificently crafted golden gate that led us onto a dirt path and divided us from civilization.

I hopped off the truck and soaked in the jungle. It was remarkably like the jungles back on Earth. The trees were as high as skyscrapers, the shrubbery was thick and all the plants were brightly colored. I did not spot any animals but the scientists said we wouldn't see any until were farther in.

We were ushered in deeper by the group leaders once everyone got situated. In my peripheral view, I swear I saw white feathers that could have belonged to a swan, but when I told the Doctor he said the only swans on the planet were kept as pets and would not be that far out into the jungle without being eaten already.

* * *

The foreshadowing for the next chapter is very subtle but the other ones are right in your face but nothing will happen for those for a very long time :D.

Until next week! (Maybe)

P.S.S I won't be updating next week but the week after because I'm busy studying for the SATs right now. After next though I'll be done. Forgive me :(


	4. The Birds

I really have no excuse for not writing. Just laziness, which is human nature. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway here is part two to the Doctor's and Andy's trip on Ferrum Gerit. It was some violence so I'd recommend you skip it if you are EXTREMELY squeamish. But if not then enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Andy, all other original characters and the plot.

* * *

The Birds

It had been a day into our jungle expedition on Ferrum Gerit when everyone in the group had succeeded in irritating the hell out of me. While trekking through the jungle to get to the safe house, one man created so much noise that a pack of wild wolves chased us until one the leaders, Sabor, shot most of them and scared away the rest. I had not seen anything else but an orange toad since then. I made it widely known of my hatred for the idiot, Bridole, while he sulked off in a corner not conversing. Not like anyone would want to talk to him so no loss there.

It was sweltering hot. The heat was getting to everyone. The amount of insults flying around the safe house was comical. The heat brought out the worst in people.

We were resting after walking ten miles to the safe house. We all had blisters and bug bites on our necks. I had a thin sheet of sweat on my skin and fanned myself with my hand before smacking my deck of cards on the table. Another man copied me then scooped up his winnings. I huffed in annoyance then got up to take another cold shower. It would be my second since we got there. Everyone was stinking up the place. All the windows were open but the wind was still, so it provided little comfort. The ones dressed in silk were drenched in sweat and stayed close to the windows, staking their claim. Most of the children played at the doors dressed only in their undergarments because it was too hot for them to put on any real clothes. I would do the same if I was their age.

I was watching the next card game when a black bird flew in and landed on the last winner's head. The woman next to him let out a small scream then swatted at it. It bit her hand and she fell out of her chair in shock. Her husband rushed forward, grabbing the bird by the neck. It lay dead on the floor. A scientist named Paso brought it to another room to examine but not before shooting the husband a cold glare. The rest of us stood in silence as the wife cried in her husband's arms, refusing to have her hand looked at.

A pair of black birds flew in and went right for the hugging couple. The wife screamed and hid behind her husband. They pecked at him and he tried to grab them but his hands were covered in red.

A loud bang frightened us; another bird fell to the floor. The other was flying around the room in circles. A steady stream of black came through the windows and we flew into action. Grabbing anything in sight, we swung at the birds watching them wiggle on the ground. I smacked one with a nearby book when it pecked at my head. The Doctor yelled for help closing the windows. I bashed away the oncoming birds with a frying pan I picked up while he closed the windows. A massive flock was sitting on the tress surrounding the safe house. There was still about 20 in the safe house. More gunshots. I only started hearing them after meeting the Doctor.

A thud echoed in my ears followed by a familiar scream. The screamer's husband lay on the wood floor. His face was deep with cuts and blood was pouring out of his eyes. His side bled from the bullet lodged into it. His wife pressed her hands against the wound. He was either dead or nearly but she tried to stop the bleeding. She wiped his face with her silk scarf then simply flicked her wrist at the bird that was pecking at her. Sabor stood over the husband's body with his shotgun clutched in his hands, still ready to shoot any more birds.

At that moment, a body lying on the ground was the least of our concerns. The birds incessant pecking at the windows was going to have us smothered in feathers and blood any minute. The Doctor gathered everyone up in the middle of the living area.

"Okay, so, the birds are going to break through those windows soon and infest this entire house. When that happens, we need to be out of here and run. Just run." He waited for everyone's nods of approval before putting a finger to his lips. We collected anything we could carry, while keeping our weapons of choice close.

We waited until we heard the sound of the birds bursting through the glass before bolting out the doors. Some of us tripped over the furniture and tumbled over each other to get there. The doorway was stuffed with bodies squirming to get through. The smaller of us, mainly the children were able to slip through easily. I shoved my way out and was met with a black beak. I smacked it with the frying pan as well as others who joined the party.

Soft groans of pain were behind me. I glanced back to see Paso about a foot away.

My eyes widened as a giant red bird flew straight for me. It had a wingspan twice that of an eagle and a beak as sharp as a knight's sword.

I brought Paso down with me as I ducked. My relief was short-lived as I saw the bird circle around. I rolled over Paso, he propped himself up a second before the bird plunged its beak into his neck. It split in two and his head rolled off his shoulders. Blood spurted out like a fountain and I closed my eyes.

The bird left was tearing off Paso's arms as I crawled away. Sabor shot it down.

Miranda urged me up. The woman whose husband had died first was screaming for someone to help her with his body. I ran over and told her there was no time. Her shoulders sagged with defeat, her bloody scarf still clenched in her hand. I took it from her and wrapped it around her neck. She gave a weak smile and sniffled.

I peered inside the now infested house. Screams of pain ripped through the air as the stragglers fought against the birds.

I saw everyone running away from the house and out further into the jungle. Grabbing the widow's hand, we started running with them but she dragged behind, slowing me down.

After running nonstop for what seemed like an hour but was probably only a few minutes we came to a clearing.

There was a terrified silence among the group. The only sounds were that of our breathing.

The Doctor marched up to me.

"What do you think you are doing?" His voice was low.

"Um-I," I stuttered out.

"You had another person killed!" he shouted in my face.

I flinched.

"I-I didn't. It was a mistake. I tried to save him but-"he cut me off.

"You used him as a human shield! I saw you. We all saw you,"  
he gestured towards the group. I avoided everyone's eyes and stared straight ahead.

"Well what did you want me to do, have that bird skewer me instead? You'd be shopping for a new companion soon."

I knew that was the wrong thing to say when his eyes flashed with anger.

"You're not worthy to be my companion. I guess it's a good thing we came here then. I now know the person you truly are."

He paused for a moment. Bridole took the opportunity to butt in.

"I'd hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel, but we've got more pressing matters to deal with. Like how the bloody hell we're gonna get out of here."

The Doctor nodded three times.

"He's right. After this though, Brando I'm taking you back to earth." He walked over to where Sabor, the other leaders and scientists were.

"How far away from the city?" the Doctor asked.

"About 12 miles. But we can't go back the way we came, they'll be waiting for us. We'll have to circle round which will take longer, but it might be a safer route," Sabor answered.

"Or there might be more waiting. Or maybe we finally run into those animals that idiot scared," Oaks, one of the scientists, pointed to Bridole. Bridole had a dumb expression on his face.

"Well what do you want us to do then smart guy? Walk round the entire planet until we stumble on the city? No. We'll circle round like I said and find the flower field so we can wait for a helicopter to come get us. What's left of us. Got it?" Sabor was a no-nonsense kind of guy.

"And what if I don't want to? Going to that field will put a target on our heads. At least with the trees we have some sort of cover from the birds."

Sabor and Oaks had a stare off.

Sabor flared his nostrils and shot some hot air in Oak's face.

"Fine we will go to the field but we should change our paths a few times to throw them off and stay close to the trees with dense tops."

"Great. Glad you'll be joining us Oaks. Get ready everyone we'll be leaving in three."

Miranda, Marty and Johnny came over to me.

"Oh Andy are you okay? We saw what happened and we don't blame you. It's only human to want to protect yourself," Miranda reassured me. She rubbed my arm.

"Thanks Miranda, but I think the Doctor is sick of humans right now. Is it okay if I walk with you guys? I'll understand if you don't feel comfortable with it."

Miranda and Marty nodded.

"Of course you can Andy. Don't let what the Doctor said get to you."

I half-smiled.

Johnny held out his hand for me to hold. I gave him a toothy grin and grabbed it.

"Watch out little man, she might use you as her next shield," Bridole said.

We ignored him and followed the others as they made their way out of the clearing. We stopped abruptly as the swan I saw earlier landed in front of us.

"You should get of here now," it said.

The only swan I ever heard talk was the one from Swan Lake.

"Another bird! Kill it! Kill it now!" shrieked some old bat.

"Quiet," commanded the Doctor. He crouched down in front of the swan.

"Why are the other birds attacking us? Did we do something wrong?" the Doctor questioned.

The swan didn't answer for a while.

"They are angry. That is all you need to know," it finally said.

"Why aren't you angry with us?" the Doctor pressed.

"I have no reason to be. But get out of here as quickly as possible. Or else you'll be all dropping like flies." With that, it flew off. We stood around bewildered after we couldn't see it anymore.

We kept close to the thicker of the trees like Oaks said. It got very humid and exhaustion kicked in. Half of our water supply was drained after five miles of twists and turns through the jungle. Oaks said we should only take a few sips an hour but people were barely able to keep on their feet. Sweat poured down our bodies, into our eyes, nose and mouths. I took off my camouflage long sleeve shirt and tied it around my waist. I used it to wipe the sweat off my face but soon it was soaked and did nothing.

Delusion was creeping into the group. Some stumbled on with their eyes closed and hand clasped in someone else's, too tired to keep them open. Two more miles and three dropped to the ground. We couldn't help them, not when they hallucinated about the birds pecking at their brains. They were too heavy to carry anyway.

When we came across another clearing, the wolves attacked.

Some didn't put up much of a fight as the wolves tore at their bodies.

I gave Johnny over to Marty and held the dented frying pan. It wouldn't do much damage to them but at least it was something.

A wolf charged straight for Bridole who was next to me with no weapon. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me in front of him. His grimy mails dug into my skin drawing blood.

"Your turn," he whispered.

I panicked and kicked his shin. He cried out with obscenities. I dove out-of-the-way before the wolf jumped on top of him.

The wolf bit, clawed and tore apart Bridole. His entire body was mutilated. The wolf stared into my eyes before dragging Bridole's body into the jungle.

My entire body shook and I wasn't able to get up.

Miranda, Perker and Marty with Johnny in his arms ran over to me.

"Andy! Andy darling are you hurt? Oh, that bastard got what was coming to him. Can you stand?" Miranda asked.

I shook my head. Nausea swept over me as Bridole's half-eaten face flashed in my head. I was having _that_ panic attack.

"Of course she can't! Poor girl is shaken," Perker exclaimed.

A silence fell as Miranda rubbed my back. Maybe the Doctor was right. I'm definitely not suited to be his companion.

"Andy?"

It was the Doctor. He squatted down.

"It's alright, just breathe. Breathe nice and deep for me." He looked stupid making more gestures with his hand. I calmed down after a minute.

"Come on. You can walk with me." I took his outstretched hand. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders to steady me.

Two hours later, we were near the flower field. I could see it hundreds of feet ahead of us. Sabor said the helicopter wouldn't be there for another hour. We just had to survive until then. People slammed their bodies on the flowerbeds wanting to take a nap; all those miles had worn them out.

I thought back to the aftermath of the wolves' attack. The swan had appeared yet again, warning us to leave now. Marty had yelled at it, enraged. It calmly warned us again then flew off.

Every time more of us died, the swan appeared. I didn't like it and neither did the Doctor. He didn't think it was a good idea to stay in the flower field but most didn't listen. He said the birds would be able to pick at us better out in the open.

The Doctor, Miranda, Marty, Perker, Johnny, Oaks and I stayed close to the trees to wait. There was about 15 of us left at that point.

When the helicopter was ten minutes away, Johnny said he wanted to wait for it out in the field. We tried to change his mind but he argued back. He ran out into field and I chased after him. I caught up to him about halfway across.

"Come back! They're here!" roared Marty.

It was too late though. The birds flocked around us then struck.

We ran as fast as we could but we tripped over the sleeping body of one of the others. We clambered to our feet as the birds started swarming.

Our arms flailed trying uselessly to defend. I hugged Johnny to my chest, he sobbed into my tank top.

The birds nipped and bit at me. My knees caved in under me. I fell to the ground with Johnny still covered by my body. My tank was sticking to the wounds from the fresh blood and sweat.

Suddenly I felt nothing. The birds had stopped. I looked to see the last of the birds fly away from the flower field. The Doctor, Marty, Miranda and Perker were standing right there, relieved.

The helicopter came then. The Doctor healed my back and shoulders with the sonic. When we got back to the city, the Doctor and I didn't stick around. We said our goodbyes to the remaining nine who survived. Sabor didn't make it. Oaks said he deserved it for accidentally shooting that man, because it was reckless.

I showered on the TARDIS. When I was done, my clothes were folded on the bathroom sink.

I joined him in the control room two hours later.

"What took you so long?" the Doctor asked.

"I had to dry my hair. Can't go home with wet hair," I said with no emotion.

The Doctor rubbed his face.

"Listen Andy, I'm sorry about what I said before you're a great companion. But what you did was stupid and selfish. I can't have a companion that jeopardizes others' lives like that."

I nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"Well, I do. I want to go home. I need some time to rest after that ordeal."

"Of course."

"But I'll stay on as your companion. I'd love to see more of the universe."

The Doctor finally smiled.

"And I'm sorry about what I did. It won't happen again. I promise," I said.

"Great, great. Let's take you home then."

When the TARDIS landed a few blocks away from my house, I jumped up to leave.

"Wait! When's the next time for another adventure?" the Doctor asked.

"I think a week is good. Next Tuesday. I hate Tuesday so you can make my day. Or ruin it."

"Alright. Tuesday. Every Tuesday?"

"Every Tuesday. Unless I say so. But next time can we please go somewhere peaceful? With no monsters or evil birds. I felt like I was in a Hitchcock movie."

"Don't you love them? But of course. How bout you pick?"

"Okay, goodbye Doctor." I waved.

"Goodbye Andy. See you Tuesday."

* * *

Yay they made up! Well not really but for the most part. This chapter was inspired by Alfred Hitchcock's movie _The Birds. _If you're into old movies I suggest you watch it. The next chapter will be Halloween themed. Hopefully I'll post it sometime next week, but no promises. Until next time :)


End file.
